Photographic and video camera systems are well known in the art. Digital models of photographic and video cameras are more recently available and also are well known in the art. Since the advent of digital image capture, the post-capture processing of images has become more feasible than with early image capture methods on film. A variety of digital image processing systems are well known in the art.
In certain instances, it is desirable to calibrate the subject matter or object of an image for dimension, color, light, motion or other parameters. Numerous systems are discussed in the art but often depend on an indirect or derived calculation for an important parameter. For example, in quantitating the dimensions of an object, the distance from the camera lens to the object may be taken so that certain dimensions on the object may then be calculated.
In view thereof, it is submitted that a need exists for a simple and relatively inexpensive automated reference system capable of accurately calculating various data regarding the object of an image to provide useful information concerning the object as a result of post-capture image processing of the object relative to a reference indicator patch. It is to such an inexpensive, simple and accurate automated reference system that the present invention is directed.